


Anticipation

by flaming_muse



Series: Holiday Fic Cards 2003 [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-10
Updated: 2003-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles thinks about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> set during "Graduation Day, Part 2"
> 
> for entrenous88, who requested Xander/Giles
> 
> Originally posted in my LJ on December 10, 2003.

Giles watched with admiration from across the library as Xander prepared for battle. The young man's movements were sure; his orders were precise. The students crowding around him left his side with a feeling of confidence in him, in themselves, and in their mission.

Xander had changed in the years that Giles had known him. There were physical transformations, of course; his shoulders were wider, his chest broader, and his hair shorter than those of the gangly boy so scared and determined after the loss of his best friend to a vampire attack. It was the other qualities, however, that had really caught Giles' eye. He was impressed by Xander's growing leadership abilities, his quick thinking, his unorthodox solutions, and his warm, generous heart. Xander had become so much more than the goofy skateboarder he had once been.

There was no question that Xander still had room to mature. In another year or two, if they survived this and undoubtedly other upcoming apocalypses, who knew what he might become? All of his nascent abilities would be that much more developed, and he would have grown further into that strong, lean body.

Xander glanced over his shoulder and shot Giles a lop-sided grin before turning back to his work. Shivers of desire danced up Giles' spine, though he was careful not to show more than a friendly smile before he re-focused on his own preparations.

No, Xander hadn't yet grown into all he could be... but he would definitely be worth the wait.


End file.
